HazelPrior's Challenge Book
by Prior to Humanity
Summary: Where I post my completed forum challenges.


**First challenge for Emberclan- One Sided Love. Written in first cat, about a she cat called Darkfrost. Hoping this will suffice. (Emberclan roleplayers, you may know who the cats are xD A lot of these cats will actually be from the roleplay there; credit will be given at the bottom.)**

I watch the rain pattering outside the warriors den, where I lay listening to the frustrated groans of some of the other warriors. My sister Breezeflight is curled up next to her mate, Frogfrost, and I can't help but to feel a pang of jealousy and turn to the golden-brown form of Fallenstare, the deputy, in the nest beside me. I sigh and imagine what it would be like to be his mate; him becoming leader, me watching him proudly, our kits at my side as he addresses MistClan. Fallenstare's tail falls away from him and brushes against my paw, and I shudder. I look at the owner of the tail again, to see his bright amber eyes start to open. I shuffle to the other side of my nest, and immediately notice the absence of golden fur brushing against my paw. Fallenstare gazes at me in confusion when he notices his tail in my nest, but simply stands and pads out into the drizzling rain. All around me, other warriors are beginning to stir as well, and I stretch and pad out into the clearing, to hear Fallenstare's commanding growl.

"We're going to need a hunting patrol and a dawn patrol! The hunting patrol will be led by Berryblossom, and she will take Gladefern, Dogleap and Pineclaw." He silences for a moment to see the four warriors make their way, grumbling, to the camp entrance.

"The border patrol! Keep an eye out, there has been trace of a fox. Stale, but there nonetheless. This patrol will be led by Icepelt, and he will take Sandpaw, Darkfrost, and Silvertail."

I move towards Silvertail, whose mostly-ginger pelt stands out in the rain. Icepelt, near invisible in the light rain and always-existent fog, pads up to us, his eyes, ice blue like mine, yet so much warmer, flash.

"Okay, so we have quite a large patrol today, so we will split up into pairs. Darkfrost and Sandpaw, me and Silvertail. We will meet back here. If you catch sight of danger, leave immediately; none of us can face in with only two cats. Questions? No? Good. Let's go." Sandpaw and I start towards the border a little to our right, GrassClan territory, and follow it through the trees and fog. A scent reaches my nose, and I motion with my tail for Sandpaw to stop. She does, and turns to face me in question. In response to her unasked, unanswered question, familiar wails and cries of terror and pain slice through the air. Sandpaw and I race through the forest, to see a horrifying sight. Blood is spattered all over the forest floor, and a sleek, bushy red tail disappears into a small cave. I take a few steps forward and immediately wish that I hadn't. In a pile of leaves lay the motionless bodies of Icepelt and Silvertail. The tom's broad white build lay nearly hidden, and the she-cat's lithe red-ginger frame lay close to him. With one look at each other, Sandpaw takes Silvertail's scruff and I do the same with Icepelt, heaving the body of my lifeless Clanmate. Silvertail's silvery-grey tail-tip brushes on the ground behind Sandpaw, and I immediately feel my fur start to bristle. _Whoever did this to my Clanmates is going to pay._

LINEBREAK- 3 DAYS LATER

I am sitting in the clearing, staring into the distance. The rain ceased a short time ago, and I revel in the dry weather. Fallenstare has been as busy as ever since the burial of our Clanmates, and I remember that Silvertail was his sister. Sandpaw, now recently named Sandspring, sits vigil outside the camp, and her sister Roseflower is sitting beside her, tail curled neatly over her paws. I turn to the medicine den, where the medicine cat, Mistypool, is putting herbs on a gash in Fallenstare's shoulder. Oh, that happened as well. Eveningstar died last night, much to the distress of his daughter, Dogleap, who sits beside his body, nose pressed to his fur in anguish. I would take the few steps needed to reach my former leader's body, but it feels wrong, considering that I hardly knew him. That, and the disgusted looks many of my Clanmates are giving me, almost as if they accuse me of murdering him, Silvertail and Icepelt. I look at Fallenstare, who is now lying next to our fallen leader, eyes closed in grief. I feel some sort of pull towards the golden brown soon-to-be-leader with the fiery orange eyes. I don't know why until I pad out of camp and look at my reflection in a small puddle. That is when I truly realised what I have been trying so hard not to admit to.

I have fallen for Fallenstare. Hard.

LINE BREAK- ONE MOON TIME SKIP

I am sick of this. It has been a moon since I admitted my feelings for Fallenstar to myself, and now I can't bear to look at him. But today I will change that. I hear his deep meow calling from the highrock, calling MistClan to a clan meeting. I notice that I'm one of the last cats out here, and I run my gaze over the other cats. Mistypool; the silver-pelted medicine cat sitting near the edge of the group. Hawkclaw; the intelligent light brown tabby warrior queen. Squirrelclaw; the cheerful, clumsy ginger tom. Sandspring and Roseflower; the ginger and silver warriors that have always been valuable to MistClan. Fallenstare looks over the Clan and announces a battle on the fox, a patrol consisting of six warriors and two apprentices. As the crowd starts to disperse, I pad up to Fallenstar before I can change my mind. He turns to face me, his expression unreadable.

"Yes, Darkfrost?" I inhale, knowing that there is no backing out now.

"I'm sorry Fallenstar, but I have to get this off my shoulders before it drives me insane. I like you, and I have since a few moons prior to the deaths of… Silvertail, Icepelt and Eveningstar." I dip my head. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I had to get it out." I start to pad away, when Fallenstar calls me back.

"It's okay, Darkfrost. Cause want to know a secret?" He leans closer to me, and whispers in my ear; "I like you too." I face him.

"Really?" Fallenstar nods.

"Really."

LINE BREAK- TIME SKIP 8 MOONS

I watch Tornpaw and Shadowpaw as they race up to their new mentors, and I lean happily against Fallenstar.

"I love you, Fallenstar. You and our kits."

"And I love you too, Darkfrost. You and our kits." I close my eyes for a moment, relishing the comfort he has brought me, and, not for the first time, I wish things could always be like this.

If only.

**A/N- So thanks to those of you who read through this! Here are the credits to those of you who I used or mentioned the characters of-**

**Sandspring and Roseflower- Windflight13**

**Hawkclaw- Grasswing Of Wingclan**

**Mistypool- ForeverMe19**

**Squirrelclaw- Waffle The Badger**

**Fallenstar/stare, Darkfrost, Tornpaw/claw, Shadowpaw/fern, Silvertail, Icepelt, Frogfrost, Breezeflight and Eveningstar are all my OCs.**


End file.
